


When things go incredibly wrong

by Yoyi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been so long since he last felt the breeze on his skin... He was released from his prison, several centuries after. He is lost. (May contain spoilers from episode 3x08 OUAT. Might get violent in the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When things go incredibly wrong

**Author's Note:**

> After watching last night episode I had to write this.

**When things goes incredibly wrong**

Anxiety. He felt anxiety. He couldn't remember since when. He didn't know how long has he been trapped there. No way of going out. No way of knowing what was happening outside. It was all so dark. He could remember all his failures, re-living them over, and over again. Without stop.

It was dark and cold and he didn't know if he was lying, or sitting or floating. There wasn't anything tangible here. Only he, with his thoughts, alone. He closed his eyes -it wasn't necessary, since it was dark in here- and tried to sleep once more. He knew the nightmares would haunt him on his sleep, but in them he could defend himself. Awoke, he couldn't.

It was a clicking sound that woke him up. He didn't know if he has been sleeping for just only minutes or years. Then, light. Red light. He was blinded by it. Another sound, alike to sucking noise. Then... on his skin... the feeling of the breeze. He could hear animals, he could feel the breeze.

He forced his eyes open. The sun light hurt him, but he managed not to close them. Looking around. He was in the middle of a forest, near the sea. There was a small kid by his side. His or her hair was long, wild and tangled, with red and blonde reflex, and fairly dirty. She or he had the mouth open, in surprise, and was holding in her/his tiny hands the Pandora's Box.

She or he hurried to say something, blabbering. He didn't recognised the language, so he invoked his for so long forgotten magic to help him understand.

"... didn't know it has something inside. I swear I was just playing. So please don't kill anybody!" His or her voice was loud and high-pitched.

"Forgive me, deary, but who are you?"

The kid stopped blabbering. "I'm Hankesh, and my momma is Nala and my papi is Humj. And I'm the smallest of all my sisters. We are all girls and we are three. And I have dog. I call him Bugs, because he likes to eat bugs, but Malesh says his name is Goldy, because his hair is golden."

"Very good, child. So tell me, why do you think I'll kill anyone?"

She stopped to think before answering. "Because there is a legend that says that there is a evil genie that will kill us all if he was freed from the Magical Box found many many year ago."

He felt as if the whole world fell on his shoulders. "How many years?"

Hankesh shrugged. "Many years. My papi knows. Come." She took his hand, which was shaking by now, and lead him to a city near the spot he was freed.

Hankesh was covered in mud, surely because she had been playing with the dirt, or in it. They walked, passing by lots of people. No body glanced at him more than once or twice. She lead him to an apartment complex.

People were wearing a mixture of the Earth's clothes and Fairy Tale Land clothing. It was odd. He could see people using mobile phones, and he could see fucking fairies using them too. What the hell had happened!?

"Here we are."

He looked at the kid. She opened the door and he followed. Inside, she made him wait for the elevator.

"Excuse me, deary, but I have been trapped inside a tiny box for how-God-knows. I'd rather use the stairs."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "But I live up above."

"Which floor, my dear?"

"Am... Five."

"Good. I'll see you there."

He headed for the stairs. He started to think about it. If he had been trapper for "many, many years" that could perfectly mean that all his... No. Stop thinking that way.

He didn't realised when had he arrived. But he had, and the elevator was still coming up. He waited for Hankesh to come out.

Meeting her family was really awkward. After she told them from where he came from, hostility and distrust greeted him. It was a feeling not unknown at all.

Humj related the tell about the box coming from a place with magic, followed by a dark cloud. Lot of children were lost. Calamity came. Seaquakes, earthquakes, tornados. All kind of natural disasters. Then, the sky was torn and magic came to this world, and with it, all the inhabitants of other worlds.

This has happened centuries ago. Nowadays, children were still in danger. They got trapped by a sound no body else could hear.

Rumpelstiltskin needed air. He left the terrified family to their own fears and walked away. His own legend told that anybody who unleashed the power of the box, could make those horrors come back again, and strike harder.

But what he was thinking was not in destroying anything or anyone.

"Bae... Belle..." They... were... all... gone.

He had never felt so utterly lost.

He called for his shadow and waited. After two more days and three nights it came, with his dagger. He took it and reattached his shadow to him. The feeling wasn't pleasant, and it hurt more than ripping it off. Now, whole and with the dagger on his hand he knew where he had to go. He just needed to wait for the tune to arrive. And it eventually did.

He followed it.

"Rumpel? How did you...?" He didn't let him finish.

He stabbed Peter Pan again and again and again. Without stop. Tears came from his eyes. Raged ones. Peter coughed blood, still surprised by the attack, by his vulnerability.

"Give back my son...", said Rumpelstiltskin, stabbing again. "Give me back Belle... Give me back Henry..." He didn't stop, not until all his strength fade away. He was dying, yes, but he could see that Peter Pan was dying too. "Go to hell, bastard. Burn in the hell, bastard. Selfish... arrogant... bas... tard..."

He refused to die, until he say the life scape from Peter.

"Rum..." he almost couldn't talk, chocking in his own blood. Good.

"You... made... it... Die... in... suff..." with his last breath he convoked Pandora's Box to his hand, with his last strength he activated it and trapped him inside. He started to chuckle. "Peter Pan will be trapped for all the eternity, dying without the bliss of death," he thought.

And, as almost the same he did for the past centuries, he closed his eyes, ready to sleep. But this time, he was sure, nightmares wouldn't haunt him.


End file.
